sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rosh the cat
This page is about Rosh, he's an ok guy. biography Name: '''Rosh Black '''Age: 31 Species: Cat Gender: Male IQ: 64 Occupation:'''Black guard '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Personality: Rosh might come off as greedy and opportunistic, but deep down he is not without a heart, Rosh has been known to occasionally show mercy, although he has also been known to mug the elderly and take their meds so he can sell them on the black market for low low prices. Rosh tries his best to avoid fighting people that he isn't sure he can beat, this means on average he runs away from nine out of of ten fights. Rosh sometimes has some serious lapses of judgement in high pressure situations, this causes him to overestimate his fighting ability which makes him decide to go up against ridiculous odds (this has never ended well). When it comes to being a mercenary Rosh is always trying to look and be the part, he does this by intentionally tearing his cape (in an attempt to make seem like it's been through a lot of battles and bloodshed)and wearing his customised black guard helmet around the clock. Sadly most people don't employ mercenaries that wear rags. Although Rosh can be considered a coward that's only because he knows his own limits, there aren't many things that can actually scare him, in fact he can face down some truly terrifying foes like the dreadful spindly killer fish, gigantic spiders and even the occasional Ghoul all without batting an eye. His strange lack of fear when dealing with monsters is the only reason that anyone considers hiring him. Basic Stats: ''' '''Abilities: Sure slash: Rosh swings his sword horizontally with all his might, also has a chance of throwing him off balance. (Can only be performed if enemy is unarmed or incapacitated.) Opportunistic jab: Taking full advantage of his is masterful knowledge of the fine art that is swordsmanship, he jabs his enemy with the pointy end of a sword using its length to his advantage. Tactical insertion: Rosh charges at the nearest enemy while he yells one of his more aggressive one liners, once in arms reach Rosh will wildly swing his sword at the enemy.this leaves him completely open to all attacks, An oddly courageous move for Rosh but is instantly followed by regret. Run and gun: '''Rosh can't afford any real weaponry to gun with, so he just runs. '''Eyes on the prize: '''Helps him focus on avoiding / confronting enemies, it also negatively impacts his awareness of nearby traps and and environmental hazards. '''State of alert: If an enemy is currently unaware of Rosh’s presents, he can perform a stealth attack to instantly despatch his adversary if there back is turned, before Rosh delivers the devastating blow he loudly exclaims “HAY PAL”, this alerts all nearby enemy’s to his presents and causes his foe to turn around, this cancels the stealth attack because the enemies back is no longer exposed. (Is only affective if the target is deaf) Lethal Leap: Rosh Springs into the air and puts every ounce of his being into preforming a devastating downward sword slash, in the right circumstances with the right equipment this move could cut a man clean in half. The chances of Rosh actually landing a hit with this attack are very slim, If he misses, the momentum of the slash will cause him to land flat on his chest, probably braking couple of ribs. If he were to land a hit however the impact on the enemy's skull will probably cause his cheap and chipped sword to shatter into tiny steel shards, the shear force will cause the shards to scatter everywhere, Rosh will undoubtedly get a face full of shrapnel. Attire: Ragged cape: '''He ripped it intentionally thinking it would look cool. '''Standard issue black guard helmet: '''Truly his most prized possession. '''pure white gloves: he tries not to think about them, So much could be said about the gloves but then some truths are better left unspoken, you know... Sabaton armour (armoured shoes): Rosh felt exposed with little more than a helmet and a sword to protect himself, so he borrowed a chestplate and took it apart then he repurposed the parts as footwear. Notable quotes '''+ '''poorly recorded voice acting (links lead to Google drive): ''' Heat of battle “Hay pal.” “Show some skill before I kill you.” “You won't make it.” “Don't try to run.” Fleeing “get me some help here.” “We've got trouble.” I'll re-record these lines in a less half arsed manor if people actually show interest. '''Personal Facts: Hobbies: Patrolling areas in a very specific pattern, over and over again. Talents:... 'Weaknesses: ' *Engaging in fair 1 on 1 combat *Obvious traps *Trying to have a conversation with people without stabbing them *Enemies who have used a sword for more than 5 minutes *Enemies with arms *Enemies with legs *The living *The dead 'Friends: '''He is incredibly unlikable so he has no friends '''Rivals: '''The notoriously ruthless protagonist (this monster holds a grudge against all forms of petty thievery) '''Enemies: '''All that oppose the Black guard (unless they're well armed) '''Likes: ' *Thinking aloud about what that sound was. * Standing underneath unstable scaffolding/wooden platforms. * Having loud conversations with fellow black guard members about pillaging. 'Dislikes: ' *Ice *Traps *Vampire Knights '''Theme Song: '''I'm not sure what kind of music would suits this guy, please feel free to give some suggestions. until someone gives me an idea of what I could use for a theme, I'll use this as a placeholder __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cats Category:Males